Life Happens
by LittleMissBones
Summary: She didn't want to be sitting here, alone, in the middle of the jungle, praying to God that she didn't make the biggest mistake of her life. AU, Charladay. Rated T for language and images.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: She didn't want to be sitting here, alone, in the middle of the jungle, praying to God that she didn't make the biggest mistake of her life. AU, Charladay.

**A/N**: Seeing as I'm still angry over Charlotte's very untimely demise (_why_ must Lost kill off all the good female characters?), I have decided to put all of my rage into writing fanfiction. To all the fans of Misinterpretation, I will repost as soon as I switch the formatting.

Enjoy! – Yaryna

For the first time in her life, Charlotte Staples Lewis was scared out of her wits.

It shouldn't be like this.

She had been through so much that would frighten any normal person. Living in deserts with tribes who wanted to kill you and eat your flesh one minute and be your friend the next, waking up in the middle of a bloody snowstorm that threatened frostbite with your tent gone and sleeping bag barely covering you, and surviving that horrible journey to this craphole island and surviving homicidal maniacs and a smoke monster that, well, she didn't know what it did, but it sounded horrible, on aforementioned island.

Yet nothing had scared her more than the little white stick she was holding in her hands but could hardly bring herself to look at.

She knew _exactly _when it had happened – if, of course, it was a worst-case scenario. It was about a…month and a half ago? Well, after the _Kahana_ blew up, for a more specific time, she can't remember the date for the life of her. There was tension in the air, it was a hot, humid night, and the Dharma beer they were drinking wasn't helping. She remembers her and Dan stumbling to their tent, laughing at their clumsiness. She remembers kissing him.

And what came after.

The specific details are a bit fuzzy, but she does remember feeling; his hands all over her, his mouth whispering promises against her skin, her screaming his name. Waking up the next morning, fully hung-over and in his arms. She dressed and escaped into the jungle to vomit up the remnants of last night's dinner, the alcohol, and her guilt.

He tried to approach her over it, apologizing for taking advantage of her; she shrugged it off and told him they were both drunk out of their minds, so he hadn't really taken advantage. She also made him swear to never bring it up again, to pretend like it never happened.

Until this.

She had chalked it up to a stomach virus when she had first felt sick. When she couldn't stand the sight of food, she figured that for some ungodly reason, she had gotten the flu. When the symptoms continued, she gritted her teeth and ignored them. When Rose had told her she was glowing, Charlotte added up all of her symptoms, and to her horror, realized that they were the exact same ones that her mum had when she had gotten pregnant with her sister Christine nineteen years ago and then her sister Cheryl four years later.

And that is how she ended up here, sitting on a rock, holding her breath and a Dharma pregnancy test swiped from Juliet's medical kit.

She didn't want to be sitting here, alone, in the middle of the jungle, praying to God that she didn't make the biggest mistake of her life. Given the choice between waiting for two minutes that would decide her life forever or being eaten alive by lions, she gladly would take the latter. It wasn't the results she could stand, it was the waiting. She would give anything to have those two minutes hurry up and tell her. She needed to know.

Looking up at the sun, Charlotte figures she's been sitting there for long enough. One deep, shaky breath later, she looks down to see the results.

Her heart – and stomach – drop to the bottom of the Earth.

**A/N 2**: So, what do you think? Please review, I really would like to hear your thoughts about how this could be better! As for the camp still being there, let's say Ben didn't move the donkey wheel and everything is as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever posted another chapter…but the plot bunny and Charlotte are bugging me to get the story moving. Here's chapter two. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Especially the anonymous ones! I love you all!

**DISCLAIMER**: (I forgot to put it in the first chapter) I don't own anything…

_Previously, on Life Happens: _

_Looking up at the sun, Charlotte figures she's been sitting there for long enough. One deep, shaky breath later, she looks down to see the results._

_Her heart – and stomach – drop to the bottom of the Earth._

The little brown plus sign told her everything she needed to know.

Positive.

Positive.

_Po-si-tive._

Her breath quickened and her heart began pounding in her ears. This could not be happening. It couldn't be. She wasn't ready to be a mother, least of all on this island. Her fear grew even more enormous when she realized that she would have to tell Dan, who definitely wasn't ready to be a father. Sure, he was smart, caring, and cute, but she just didn't picture him as _father_ material. Coming from a woman who barely knew her own father, it seemed justifiable not to tell him. A plan began to formulate in her mind on how to deal with the situation.

She would hide it for as long as she could. She wouldn't attempt to terminate it, whether by herself or with the help of someone else, abortion sickened her. Thankfully, they had plenty of larger clothes on the island, which she could use to her advantage. When she couldn't hide it any longer, she would claim to have been impregnated off the island by some one-night-stand and then change the subject if anyone pressed on further. She would deliver her baby and raise it. And under no circumstances would she tell Dan that he was the father. Let him be its favorite uncle, yes, but father, no. She would make it work. No matter what happened, she and her baby would make it on their own.

"Charlotte?"

Juliet's soft voice coming from behind the trees startled her enough to fall off the rock. She raised her walls. "Juliet, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she stood up.

"I could ask the same of you," Juliet replied. "Nobody could find you at the camp, so we formed a search party and went looking. I guess I wandered off." Juliet's gaze dropped to Charlotte's hand. "What's that?" she asked, knowing what it was by sight but wanting to hear from Charlotte herself.

Charlotte immediately dropped the test. _Act casual_, she thought. "N-nothing. I was just feeling nauseous and came out here for some fresh air. That's all." She sent up a silent prayer to heaven that Juliet was convinced. No such luck.

"You've been feeling nauseous a lot lately, haven't you?" Juliet watched as Charlotte's face turned from one of nonchalance to panic. As Charlotte opened her mouth to protest, Juliet cut her off. "Don't lie to me. I know a Dharma pregnancy test when I see it. And from the look on your face, it was positive, wasn't it?" Juliet watched as Charlotte shakily nodded her head, her mood changing from one of annoyance to motherly concern. "Come with me. I'm a fertility doctor, and I've seen what this island does to pregnant mothers. You'll be safe – for now, anyways." Juliet motioned for Charlotte to follow her, which she obediently did.

Entering the Staff Station, Charlotte considered the irony of her second visit. Both times it was for a medical reason, both times Dan was directly involved. However, this was the first time that it was for two people, instead of just one, and one of the two was her.

Re-entering the familiar room, she noticed Juliet preparing a needle near the counter. She took a quick, deep breath; she had always been scared of needles. Juliet had probably heard her because she turned around, motioned to the hospital bed, and said, "Have a seat." As Charlotte obeyed, Juliet approached her with the necessary medical equipment. "We'll check your blood pressure first, the listen to the baby's heart rate, estimate a date of conception, then the due date, and leave the unpleasant aspect for last." While Juliet was wrapping the pump around her arm, Charlotte finally let the gravity of the situation sink in. _I'm going to be a mum_, she thought. _And even though I'm not cut out for the job, I promise to do the best I can. I promise._ Her thoughts were broken by Juliet's question.

"So, who's the father? I'm pretty sure he's on the island." Charlotte struggled to find the answer. Seeing as Juliet would eventually find out, most likely when she was in labor, she decided to be honest. "Daniel," she shakily answered. "It's Daniel."

"When are you planning on telling him?" Juliet asked, seeing as Charlotte herself had found out probably half an hour before. The force of that question slammed into Charlotte like a thousand bricks. "I'm not." Juliet stared, shocked. "I can't, I don't need a man's help. My baby and I can make it on our own." _There. Satisfied? Good, now let's move on_, she thought.

Juliet, on the other hand, wasn't letting this topic go anytime soon. "Why not? I'm sure he'd be thrilled. And besides, I can see how much he loves you, so this baby would be in the right hands. He would absolutely adore it."

"Look, I…I just can't, okay? Please just leave me alone on that subject." Juliet winced at the harshness of Charlotte's tone. Sighing, she let herself sound defeated. "Alright, have it your way. I'm just thinking about what's best for your baby, that's all. It deserves to have a mother and father. And Charlotte," she said, looking into the woman's eyes to let her know she was serious, "if you don't tell Dan on your own, I will. After the baby is born."

Charlotte considered her options: one, tell Dan when she got back to the camp and get it over with; two, tell Dan after the delivery that Juliet was lying and no, he wasn't a father, or three: confirm Juliet's admission to Dan after the delivery. Seeing as the first one would probably be the least painful, she begrudgingly admitted that Juliet was right. "I'll do it. A little after we get back to the camp."

"Good," Juliet replied. "Now, lift up your shirt and lie back." Shortly after having done so, Charlotte felt a cold gel on her stomach. She gasped in shock.

"Sorry. It's a little cold. Now, let's listen to what baby has to say." Juliet turned on the heart monitor, and placed it on Charlotte's belly. Charlotte listened in wonder as a soft but quick _ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_ filled the room. She smiled when she realized that this was the sound of the baby's heartbeat. However, her joy changed to dread when she noticed Juliet's face fall. "What's wrong?" she asked, fully out of concern for her child.

"Nothing, I just need to check something," Juliet responded as she pulled over the sonogram machine. As she turned it on and put the monitor on Charlotte's belly, black and grey came onto the screen. "Just as I suspected," Juliet sighed, the enormity of the task of keeping several lives from death weighing heavily upon her. She turned the screen towards Charlotte. "See that?" she asked, pointing to a grayish-white blob near the middle of the monitor. "That's your baby." Juliet watched as Charlotte's eyes filled with wonder and love. "And that," she said, shifting the monitor over to the left side of Charlotte's belly to another grayish-white blob, "is your baby's twin. Fraternal. I guess you have double the reasons to tell Dan now."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide as she realized the larger task at hand now: carrying and delivering not one, but _two_ unique and special lives, nurturing them, caring for them, raising them, a task she defiantly could not do alone. Still unsure, she decided to tell Dan. Immediately. Resolved, she turned to Juliet and asked the second question nagging her. "When are they due?"

"Well, if it was a singleton, I would say around October 12th. But because you're expecting twins, I wouldn't be surprised if they came at the end of August. So, at the earliest, you have six months to plan." Juliet turned off the monitor and gave Charlotte a tissue to wipe off her belly. "Keep your shirt up. I have to give you a vaccine that will keep you and your babies alive." Charlotte became scared. "Why…"

"Because women who get pregnant on the island die." Juliet responded. Seeing her companion's frightened face, she continued. "However, we've managed to create a vaccine that will save you and your children." She approached Charlotte with the needle. "Relax and shut your eyes. It'll go a lot quicker."

Charlotte obeyed and felt a slight pinch. "There. It's done." She heard Juliet say. "Now let's get out of here. The groups probably more worried that they were when started looking for you."

Shifting herself off the bed and pulling down her shirt, Charlotte subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. "I guess daddy will know about you two soon," she whispered. She looked up and noticed Juliet staring at her. "What?"

"It's nice to see you bonding with the twins," Juliet smiled. "I should know. My sister, Rachel, has a son, Julian. I've never met him before, so it'll be nice to have some babies on this island. I never really got to know Claire and Aaron."

Charlotte was surprised that Juliet would confess something that personal to her. She smiled, and they both realized they had both learned to trust each other. Juliet, hearing a noise outside, turned and walked through the hallway, Charlotte directly behind her. Exiting the station, they saw Sawyer's back in a few feet in front of them.

"James!" Juliet called out. As Sawyer turned to them, Charlotte counted a group of five, which included Bernard, Miles, Sawyer, Locke, and, to her horror, Dan. A million things raced through her mind at once, pausing when Sawyer spoke.

"Where the hell have you two been? You scared the crap out of everybody, Red! Haven't you been on this island long enough to know not to go wandering off by yourself, or are you just that…"

"_James."_ Juliet cut off sternly. "She felt sick. I found her and gave her the help she needed, okay? She didn't wander off on her own." As Sawyer accepted this and turned around to lead them back to camp, Dan came up to Charlotte. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with nothing but concern and a hint of love.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Daniel, can we talk when we get back to camp? Alone?" As Dan nodded began to walk back to camp, Charlotte took a shaky breath.

She wished telling him would be that easy.

**A/N 2**: Longest I've written in a while. Wow, I'm good!

Reviews are author's choice of candy, seeing as she's not allowed to have any right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: My, how I love this plot bunny! Not only does it give me my fix of Charladay, but it's brought another plot bunny back to life that I thought was long dead! Oh, how I love you (gives it a big hug)! Continuing, thanks to my reviewers! Once again, I love you all! And Shirebourn, yes, those are exactly what we need until TPTB decide to bring her back. Haha.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nada…except for this plotline…

While making their way back to the camp, Charlotte's mind was twisting with words she needed to say – how to best break it to Dan that he was going to be a father. And how, exactly, was she going to do that? Corner him at night, when they were alone in their tent? Find a private spot for them to chat and then spit it out immediately? Bring up the "Hey, have you ever wanted kids?" talk in the middle of a casual conversation? Perhaps she would use a combination of all three. This was the first time Charlotte was grateful that it took a while to get back to the camp; therefore, she could think things through before the inevitable came. Noticing both Dan and Juliet's eyes on her, she became self-conscious and decided to keep her eyes on the path headed back to camp, as not to trip over something and harm the babies. Her horror increased as her thoughts turned from _I hope I say the right thing _to _Shit, I'm craving strawberries. Not good. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had finally got back to the camp, Charlotte ran to the kitchen in the hopes of relieving her strawberry craving, which had only increased during the journey. Upon finding some that still looked edible, she grabbed them as if they were precious gold and half-skipped back to the tent, happily savoring the taste she had always hated. Her stomach full and her mind settled, she now focused on the task at hand: breaking the news to Dan. Who, unfortunately for her, was seated outside of aforementioned tent. He smiled as she approached. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded in kind, sitting down next to him. _Well, here we are, and I have no clue what to say, so here goes nothing._ "Dan," she began, "do you remember when the freighter blew up?"

"Of course I remember. It was one of the worst days of our lives," he returned. "Why are you asking me?"

"Do you remember that night?" His face turned to one of _I-don't-know-what-you-mean_. Charlotte sighed. "The night we…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Of course I remember, Charlotte," he responded. "How could I forget?"

Her confidence building, she continued, "Dan, please, let me speak. Did you ever think that night could have some severe consequences?" Dan shook his head no. "Well, neither did I, except do you remember when I got sick? Well, the sickness continued. And I ignored it until Rose finally got the courage to talk to me. Do you know what she said, Daniel? She said I was glowing. And that's when I got scared. I got scared that something happened that night that neither of us was prepared for. So I stole from Juliet and I ran into the woods. And I found out that I was right." She sighed as the time to say it finally came. "I'm pregnant, Daniel." His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped, and she knew he knew why she was telling him this. "And I'm giving you two options: be a father, which I don't think you're prepared for, but you'll do well, or to leave us alone and let me raise this baby by myself. Take either one." Charlotte didn't have the heart to tell them there were two inside of her. Tears welling up in her eyes, she ran into the tent, leaving Dan alone to ponder over how quickly his life had changed.

**A/N 2**: Dan's reaction and his choice will be in the next chapter. Review, you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm ba-aaack!!!!! Muahaha! Oh, fanfiction, how you make my day brighter! Thanks to every singleone of my wonderful reviewers! What would I do without you guys? And anonymous (whoever you are), I guess we are on the same wavelength! Hahahaha.

Daniel sat in front of the tent he and Charlotte shared, mulling over the conversation that had happened two minutes ago. Of course he had thought that night could have incredibly severe consequences, it was she who insisted that they not talk about it. _Focus, Daniel_, his conscience reminded him. _Think about the kid._ However, the only thing his mind could focus on was the night that started it all – the night that changed everything.

**xXxXx**

_He had safely made it to the beach with the other passengers on the Zodiac after they noticed there was nothing left of the freighter. As the shell-shocked passengers jumped out and helped him tow the raft onto shore, he was vaguely aware of the rest of the people on the island shouting questions and wanting to know what happened. He ignored all of them as familiar curly red hair ran towards him and enveloped him in her arms. After answering some questions, he sat, thumbing through his notebook, until Charlotte convinced him to come join the others around the campfire. After swapping stories (okay, it was mostly Sawyer telling stories), he and Charlotte, along with Bernard, Miles, and Sawyer, had begun a drinking game, which for the life of him he could not remember. However, he did manage to remember him calling it a night when the sky had begun to spin, and Charlotte had also stood up – well, more like stood up and promptly fell down giggling afterwards. After helping her to her feet and bidding good-night to the remainder of the group, they began the drunken stumble back to their tent, safely making it back without tripping over anything. After they had gotten inside and shut the flaps, he stood up and promptly collided with Charlotte. He looked deep into her eyes, then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, almost sending him falling backwards in shock. After they had pulled apart for air, they looked at each other for what seemed like ages. As their lips collided for the second, and more violent, time, every reason why he shouldn't do this flew out the window as she pushed him back onto his makeshift bed and crawled on top of him._

**xXxXx**

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stared out at the sea, hoping that it would help him somehow think. Fortunately, it did, and he began to consider life as a father-to-be. He shut his eyes, and the first picture that popped into his mind was that of a little girl, with curly red hair and big brown eyes, running across the beach, shrieking in delight, Charlotte running after her, telling her to be careful. The image managed to bring a smile to his face, and he realized that yes, he did want this. Not just because it was the right thing to do, but because he genuinely loved Charlotte (correction, was so madly in love with her that even he thought it was ridiculous), and their child. The life they had (albeit unknowing and unprepared) created together. He turned around and lifted the tent flaps, more than willing to tell Charlotte his choice.

**xXxXx**

During Daniel's period of self-discovery, the other party involved in this debacle was sitting inside her tent, scolding herself for even saying anything to Daniel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was your only friend, now you'll truly be alone until the babies are born, and after that maybe even more so. Oh, how could I have been so dumb? _As very real tears began to pour from Charlotte's eyes, she kept mentally beating herself up over telling him fresh waves of tears coming over and over for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the tent opened and Daniel entered, and she curled up into a ball, afraid to face the music.

**xXxXx**

Daniel silently entered the tent and closed the flaps, wishing to give him and Charlotte privacy. As he turned to face her, he saw that she was sobbing her eyes out and curled up into the fetal position on her bed. His heart aching, wanting nothing more to make her feel better, he sat down next to her and quietly gathered her into his arms. She willingly crawled into his lap and held on for dear life.

"Hey," he told her. "Charlotte. Don't be afraid. We can do this, I know it. I'm with you for as long as you want me to be, alright? We're going to be okay," he told her. "You, me, and," he dropped his hand to her stomach, "our baby." He held onto her as she nodded into his shoulder and kept on crying, wishing that he could somehow make the pain disappear.

**A/N**: Short, sweet, and to the point. Review please!

…and if you want the naughty version (yes, I wrote one)…ummm…PM me your email.


	5. Author's Note

**A note from me**:

Dear much-loved readers,

I have received a few emails asking me when I was going to update this story, especially from anonymous reviewers, so I decided I would post this and tell you the news – this story is on temporary hiatus. Not because I have run out of ideas, believe me; my head is swimming with them, but simply because of a lack of time. School and related activities, church, and family (which are my priorities before fanfiction) have filled up my schedule. So this is me, apologizing for the wait. However, I can safely say that everything will be up and running again by mid-April!

In the meantime, to give you guys something to ponder over (and for me to get this out of my head), what do you think our favorite couple should have? A: a boy and a girl, B: two girls, or C: two boys? Please reply in the reviews! (And don't report me to the authorities…you know what I mean XP).


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Since it's already mid-April (wow), and since my readers have been begging, I've gotten around to a new chapter! Yay! Anonymous, this is dedicated to you because your review just brightened my day! Long live Daniel, Charlotte, and their little ones! And to the reviewers who kindly requested the other version of chapter four, I'm afraid it somehow got lost. Stupid technology…so I sincerely apologize if you wanted to read it. Besides, the plus is you can imagine your own version (which would probably be better than mine)…ahem. Enough of my rambling.

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah yeah yeah still not mine…

Daniel was awakened by the glare of the bright sun filtering through the thin fabric that made up his and Charlotte's tent. He blinked once, then twice, then a third time as he tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. He knew that he had fallen asleep sometime earlier, but he wasn't sure when he had; or why his arm had fallen asleep. He lifted himself higher.

And saw the most beautiful woman in the world asleep in his arms.

It all came flooding back to him. After Charlotte had finished her long cry on his shoulder, she had attempted to apologize for soaking his shirt, but fell asleep before she could do so. Refusing to wake her up, he gently shifted over until they were both lying down somewhat and he guessed that he had fallen asleep shortly afterward. And that is how he ended up here, curled around the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

His eyes glanced up and down her sleeping form. She was curled up with her back towards him, her one arm underneath her head, and the other haphazardly thrown in a protective kind of way over her abdomen, right where a bump would form in a few months. He smiled, placed his hand on top of her own, and fell back to sleep.

Unfortunately, every action has a reaction, and the reaction to Daniel's action was that Charlotte woke up with a start. She had a bit of a headache, was feeling just a bit nauseous, and was wondering why her arm had fallen asleep. She turned her head slightly, and saw Daniel curled around her. Looking down where her hand was covering her stomach, she saw that Daniel's was covering her own, and smiled to herself.

_This is what it's supposed to be like. _

Not worrying about what the future would hold. Not having to get shots every day to keep you and your child alive. Not worrying over how the relationship between you and the father of your children would develop. Just…this.

Feeling Daniels too-even breaths tickling her cheek, she decided that now would be the best time to discuss their plans for the future, seeing as last night's hormone-induced crying spell had postponed that. She gently nudged him. "I know you're awake."

He cracked one brown eye open and stared at her. "What if I wasn't?"

"Then I'm very sorry for waking you, Daniel," she smirked, turning so that she was still wrapped in his arms. Her tone turned serious. "But we do have important things to discuss."

"Oh. Right," he groaned, "I completely forgot."

She sighed. _How in the world did I manage to fall head-over-heels in love with this man?_ Tucking that revealing thought away for a rainy day, she returned to the matter at hand. "How the hell am I – we, I mean - going to raise a child on this godforsaken island?"

"Well, I don't know how you'll do it, but I'm going to use…well, uh…knowledge, patience, understanding, a bit of cold hard discipline that my mother taught me…" he paused, than found the words he was searching for. "And lots of love."

Charlotte smiled, her heart melting all over again. "That sounds about right," she replied. "Though I think most of the disciplinary action is going to come from me."

"Nah," Daniel sighed. "I can be tough when the situation arises."

"Oh really? What kind of situation?"

"Well…" Daniel paused, then grinned and kissed her slow and deep so that he would be torturing Charlotte, flipping them over so that he was on top. He pulled away, brimming with pride as she whimpered and tried to pull him back to his previous position. "Like now." Ignoring Charlotte's protests, he shifted himself so that his head was directly over her belly. He lifted up her shirt, and gently pressed his ear to it. "Umm…hello in there." He paused as he felt Charlotte's giggling. "I…uh…well, I don't really know what to say, so here goes…I think you know that this beautiful lady who you're inside is Mommy. Since I just found out about you, I guess…I have to introduce myself to you. I'm Daddy. Now you might be wondering what I do, because all you need is right now is Mommy. However, it does make two people to make a baby…"

"Daniel, do you really think it's wise to teach our children where babies really come from while they're still in the womb?" Charlotte asked, immediately covering her mouth when she realized she had used the plural form.

"Oh, Char, how else are they going to learn?" Daniel immediately did a double take. "Wait…did you just say 'children'"?

"If I told you I was having twins, would you still stay with me?"

Daniel paused, considering the facts, while Charlotte's mind raced to a million places at one, most of them consisting of _Oh God he really is going to leave me_. Her brain stopped when he looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. "Charlotte, I think you just made me the happiest man in the world." Eyes brimming with tears, Charlotte couldn't help but laugh when Daniel pressed two kisses against her belly. "I love you," he cooed to it. "All three of you," he corrected, making sure he had made eye contact with Charlotte when he said those words.

The tender and loving moment was broken not two seconds later, when Sawyer burst into their tent, yelling something about going to search for more supplies. Fearing he had come upon somewhat of an…_intimate_ moment, he muttered "Never mind" and promptly stormed off, Juliet's hands and head popping through the flap just after he had done so. "Thank you," she told them.

"For what?" Daniel asked, thoroughly confused.

Juliet smirked. "I now have good reason to tell him off." Laughing, she closed the flaps of the tent and left the couple at peace, silently doing the victory dance in her head because Charlotte had told Daniel.

"Well…" Daniel said. "That was awkward."

Charlotte was about to nod in agreement, but was overcome by and incredibly violent wave of nausea and scrambled out of the tent, running behind it and puking up the contents of her somewhat empty stomach. Daniel immediately followed her, supporting her head and pulling her hair out of the way as she vomited again and again and again. After that unpleasant spell was done, she collapsed against him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Charlotte, you know I would do anything for you," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you," she weakly muttered, silently thanking whatever god there was out there that he hand given her this man.

**A/N 2**: So that's done with. As I'm not sure where how I want this story to go, I am asking you for ideas. Who knows, maybe I'll use yours!

Also, the vote of the sexes is now a poll on my profile. Please vote for one. I can't keep track by myself! If your are an anonymous reviewer, just put down what you want (again) and I'll add them to the final totals!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I would like to give a shout-out to the reviewers who have been patiently waiting for this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far: Ewyn, SatinChic, me, GGRox07, Nyx, anonymous, ----, StephCalvino, UnidentifiedPineapples, Lauren, President Laura Roslin, Shirebourn, Blue Rose177, Cassism, Dr. Giggles, Ardienne, DFaraday, FlawlessImperfecti0n, jalice-and-karret, Avery Blaire, ErinXnirE, TrueGirl, TsOl1516, myconstantthephysicist, and Emily. I feel very blessed to have all of you as fans!!! And now, on with the show!

**DISCLAIMER**: Just because I know two people who look exactly like Daniel and Charlotte and are basically the Ukrainian versions of them does not mean I own Lost.

It had been a good supply run. Sawyer had managed to gather up a few people and to go around the island until they got to the Dharma food drop place. They snagged as much as they could before wandering around the island, stopping randomly at the different stations Juliet pointed out to them before heading back to camp. She had spent more time than usual at the baby-snatching place (as he called it), using the 'medicine' excuse for her reason. He hoped it wasn't for Charlotte. Ever since he had walked in on them unannounced, he had been attempting to keep his mind on other things, usually unsuccessfully. The fact that the geek was getting laid – by the new ice queen no less – was somewhat scarring.

Needless to say, Sawyer had been avoiding the two of them – especially the healthy one – as much as possible. Though none of them could avoid hearing Charlotte's near-constant retching, he figured he was doing a pretty good job staying away from her and whatever the hell she had. Unfortunately, Juliet was approaching him, looking as if she wanted to talk. He mentally willed her to go away, to not talk to him, to just leave him alone…

Too late. "James, what's the matter with you? Every time Daniel tries to approach you, you jump and run away as if he's about to bite you," she said as she squatted down beside him.

Sawyer grumbled. "If you had walked in on what I did, Blondie, you would have the same reaction."

"As in?"

"He was about to…you know…umm…"

"About to what, James?"

"Go down on her!" he yelled a little too loudly. When the surrounding strand-aways noticed his pointed glare and lost interest, he continued, "How was I supposed to know they were screwing? Did you?"

_It was only once!_ Juliet thought, but stopped herself before she said it. She just rolled her eyes instead. "James, just because two people are in the same tent and one is concerned for the other does not mean they're screwing. It's about time you learned that."

She barely dodged the swat Sawyer threw at her. "Blondie, I'm not the one who's been inside of Jack. But I do know that when two people share something they're usually screwing. Or close to it. Like the Professor and Ginger."

_You are so mature, James. I understand now why every woman you conned was falling over you. NOT._ "Or," Juliet replied, "They could be very close friends who support each other."

"But but but…" Sawyer stammered in response.

Juliet silenced him. "Do yourself a favor, James. Get your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

After her…not-quite heartfelt talk with Sawyer, Juliet felt like she needed to check on her patient. Charlotte hadn't emerged for a while now. Quietly, Juliet snuck into the tent, and motioned for Daniel to come over to where she was standing.

"Hey. How is she doing?"

Daniel sighed. "A little better, but she's throwing up a lot. She hasn't had anything to eat either, and not that much to drink, even though I keep trying to get her to. Is her puking normal, or is she dehydrated? Will she become dehydrated?"

"In a twin pregnancy, nausea is much more prevalent. It's good that you've been keeping her hydrated, but she needs to drink more than she is now and eat something light. I just wish we had seltzer water or ginger ale so the nausea would go down."

"I'm over here, you know," Charlotte suddenly said, causing Daniel and Juliet to jump. "And even though I think I've supplied my lifetime quota of vomiting quite efficiently, I can still hear you."

Shrugging, Juliet made her way over to where Charlotte was lying. Kneeling down, she moved the arm the other woman had over her forehead off to the side and received a glare in return. Sighing, she waved the saltine crackers and water she had brought in front of Charlotte's face. "I come bearing gifts," and was met with an eye-roll in return. This was going to be a lot harder than she had expected. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I would be if a certain someone hadn't knocked me up," Charlotte replied with a pointed glare at Daniel. "Considering the situation, I'm fine. Not having to run outside for fifteen minutes is a small victory."

"Good, good. Dan, could you come over here, please?"

Nodding, Daniel obediently went over and sat down next to Charlotte, squeezing her hand as he did so. Juliet gave him the bottled water and saltine crackers, as well as giving him the copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ she had snagged from the Orchid when she had gone to get supplies with Sawyer. Then she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small vial, causing Charlotte to flinch and Juliet to sympathetically nod. "I'm sorry, but you know this has to happen. Actually, if you would let me, I would like to test a theory. Maybe the vaccine is causing your excessive nausea. If it continues into tomorrow, I'll decrease the dosage and we'll see how it goes, okay?"

Once again, Charlotte reluctantly agreed and allowed the needle to pierce her skin, this time squeezing Daniel's hand as tightly as she could. When the needle left her body, she sighed. "Does this have to happen every day?"

"That's what we did for the other mothers on this island. I hate to use you as my guinea pig, but I've never had a woman expecting twins on this island before. All of the others conceived one baby."

"Wait," Daniel stammered, "There have been other pregnant women on this island? I mean, Sun told me she was pregnant, but she left and…what happened to the others?"

Juliet and Charlotte looked at each other, uncertain. What would be worse – the truth, or a lie that might turn into the truth? Finally, Charlotte decided that as the father, he should prepare for the worst. "They died. All of them died."

Daniel's eyes became downcast, trailing from her own to her stomach, then up to Juliet's. "And the fetuses? Did they survive?"

"No," Juliet answered. "We lost the mothers and their babies. But Daniel, Charlotte, I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make sure it never happens again. Claire gave birth to Aaron on the island and she lived, right? I'm sure it can happen again," she smiled.

Daniel nodded in understanding, and turned his gaze back to Charlotte, trouble still on his mind. Juliet squeezed Charlotte's shoulder gently and walked out on the tent, hoping she could deliver on her promise to both of them.

**A/N**: Part one of two done. The Charladay will be in part two. I must say, a new season of Lost does wonders for the brain. I'm totally calling it right here that either Charlotte or Juliet is David Sheppard's mom (watch episode 8, people), evil Sayid is boo, and I'm praying Kate lives, which is weird because I dislike Kate (maybe it's my love for Evie?).

**PS**: Dear Darlton, I know episode 13 is going to be called "Happily Ever After." I know it is supposedly Desmond-centric. And I also know Daniel is in it. Since it's called "Happily Ever After," can Charlotte and Daniel get their proper, deserved, happy ending? Sincerely, Charladay shippers everywhere.


End file.
